


Lies (Smut)

by BeckyPurdy



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyPurdy/pseuds/BeckyPurdy
Summary: Ash keeps sneaking around, will it all lead to tears?





	Lies (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brittany).



“Are you there now?” I heard Ash ask as he was walking down the stairs, “ok, i’m on my way now” 

I saw him pulling on his boots and then looked up, seeing me sat on the sofa. 

“Oh erm, hey babe, I thought you were at work?” Ash asked. 

“Nope, it’s my first day off in ages, we were going to spend the day together, remember?” I asked, I then saw the realisation on his face as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. 

“Oh shit, erm, i’m really sorry, something come up… erm, at the studio, something’s come up at the studio,” he said, he was a shit liar and seemed nervous. 

“Fine, whatever,” I mumbled. 

“We’ll do something tonight through yeah? I’ll see you later,” he said and then looked down at his phone as it pinged in his hand, he chuckled and then left the house, “love you” he called and then closed the door. 

“You too,” I mumbled. Ash had been acting suspiciously lately, I was trying not to think of the worst case scenario as I did trust him and knew he wouldn’t do that but it didn’t help that he wasn’t even coming up with good excuses. 

I decided to go for a walk, to try and get my mind off things. I walked down the street, getting to a little wooded area and walking through it. I felt relaxed as I saw the trees, slowly growing their leaves again as summer was coming. The birds singing to each other, the squirrels climbing up the trees and the warm sun hitting the floor. I smiled as I walked down the stone steps, down to the bottom of a lake, there was a little waterfall that, even though really couldn’t be classed as a waterfall, the ducks seemed to love as they swam up, drank a little and then spun off in the gentle current. I sat down on the bench that was there, listening to the birds and watching the ducks and breathing in the warming spring air. 

After a while, I began to head back home, walking back through the woods and seeing some flowers peeking through the green grass. As I got back home, I did a bit of cleaning, washing and then went for a shower to relax some more. I felt a little better but still couldn’t shake off what happened this morning with Ash and how he had been acting these last few days. Once I was out the shower, finally getting changed and then heading downstairs, I saw Ash sat on the sofa with his eyes closed. I sighed as I realised he was going to give me his i’m sorry but i’m really tired, i’m just gunna grab a snack then go to bed speech. I walked past him and went to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to try and calm down some more before talking to Ash. 

“Hi to you too,” Ash said as he came into the kitchen.

“Oh, so is this you spending time with me?” I asked, “standing in the same room as me?”

“What are you talking about?” Ash asked. 

“Are you actually fucking serious? The first day I have off in nine days and you fuck off with a shit excuse,” I said. 

“I-it wasn’t an excuse,” Ash said, “I needed to go out” 

“Oh, so it’s gone from something has happened to you needed to go out? Why couldn’t you have taken me with you? Was the thing that important that you couldn’t just bring your girlfriend along, I would have been happy enough just being by your side today,” I replied. 

“I-I couldn’t bring you along, it erm...it just wouldn’t have worked,” Ash said. 

“What wouldn’t have worked?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me as if I had just kicked a puppy. 

“YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU?” he asked. 

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT,” I snapped. 

“YOU DIDN’T NEED TO, YOU WERE THINKING IT,” he snapped back, louder and with more heartbreak in his voice. 

“WELL I’M SORRY FOR BEING A LITTLE SUSPICIOUS THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS FORGETTING MY DAYS OFF, LYING TO ME AND BLOWING ME OFF FOR A OH WAIT, I DON’T ACTUALLY KNOW WHERE YOU WENT,” I snapped. 

“YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW WHERE I AM AT ALL TIMES, YOU KNOW?” Ash said, his voice getting angry. 

“I KNOW I DON’T, WE SAID WE WOULDN’T BE THAT COUPLE BUT ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME,” I said, my heart breaking, “IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME YOU CAN”

“I DIDN’T SAY I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT FROM?” He asked, I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Ash, I love you, but I can’t trust you when you’re lying to me,” I said, a stubborn tear rolling down my face, “Do you know what I felt this morning when you left? When you forgot our plans? I felt like you didn’t care, but I kept thinking no, he’ll have a good reason, he’ll come home and tell me the truth, he’ll make it up to me. But that’s not happened, you really don’t care and I guess I shouldn’t either.” I walked past him, walking out of the kitchen, through the living room and then walking upstairs to the bedroom. I closed the door, sitting down in front of it and began to sob. 

I woke up to a pain in my back and neck, as I opened my sore eyes I realised I had fallen asleep in front of the door. I sat up and wiped my eyes, biting my lip as I remembered what happened. I sighed as I thought over what was said. Did our relationship really not mean anything to Ash where he’d rather lie than just leave? As I opened the door to go to the bathroom and wipe my eyes, I saw Ash sat there, leaning against the wall opposite. His damp eyes looked up at me, he didn’t look comfy but I knew he had been sat there for as long as I had been asleep. No doubt trying to open the door before knowing he couldn’t. He stood up, stretching his back out slightly and then looked at me. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I never should have lied to you, I love you and I promise I do care about our relationship. I didn’t realise that I was being so suspicious with everything lately, it wasn’t my intention. I’m so sorry, I know you don’t trust me anymore but I want to make this right” 

“As-Ash,” I began, feeling how dry my throat was, “I don’t want to know where you are every second of the day, I just want you to care enough to be honest with me. I just, I wanted you there today, I understand that you have a busy life, but I haven’t seen you in so long and I wanted just one day with you, which I thought I was going to get before realising I wasn’t even a choice”

Ash wiped a tear from his face.

“I’m so sorry for making you feel this way, i’m sorry I forgot about today, I just lost track of it all but that’s my problem, I shouldn’t have made you upset because of it, I should have cancelled today with CC and just spent the day with you like I was going to,” he said, “I was wanting to make you dinner, take you for a walk around the woods since I know you like that place, I just… I’m so sorry for being such a dick lately” 

I nodded and stepped forward to kiss his cheek, he smiled and wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and we both leant forward to kiss softly. 

The kiss got a lot more heated, I smiled as I moved my hand from his cheek to his chest and down to his shirt. I tugged it genty and he smiled, pulling away slightly so I could pull it off. I took his hand as we went into the bedroom. He smiled and began to kiss me again, I ran my hands across his toned torso, his well defined arms running there way around my waist, his hands running under my shirt as he placed them on my lower back. One hand tugged the hem of my shirt and I smiled and moved so he could pull it off. I looked at him, smiling as I did, he was so beautiful as he stood here in his jeans. I climbed onto the bed then took his hand, he came to join me and we began to kiss again, our hands roaming each others bodies as he moved my hair away from my shoulder, kissing my cheek and down to my neck. I moaned as he knew where to kiss and he began to bite gently, not enough to make a mark but enough to make me moan. He then began to kiss across my collar bones, undoing my bra and throwing it across the room. I knew as he slowly licked one of my nipples that he was making it up to me. 

I moaned as he took his sweet time, kissing between my boobs before moving to the other one, his tongue gently swirling around my nipple there as he looked up at me, smiling as he did it. He then began to kiss down my stomach, nipping every now and then, his fingers gently swirling patterns and making me moan, his tongue tracing around my belly button. He moved back up and kissed me softly, I kissed him back and felt his hands begin to undo my jeans. I smiled and the kiss got rougher, Ash’s fingers tracing my hips as I bit his lip gently. He moaned and kissed me again, kissing my neck softly. He took my jeans off and began to kiss my collar bones again, his fingers tracing hearts along my thighs as I moaned, he knew how to take things slow and he always made sure I was ok with what he was doing. His fingers ran to the hem of my panties, I nodded as he finally got to where I wanted him. He kissed me softly again and as I kissed him back, his fingers trailing up my thighs. 

I moaned as he gently ran his fingers between my legs, I leant my head against the pillows and closed my eyes, he was so good with his fingers. He kissed me softly again and then began to make his way down my body, his tongue soon joining his fingers and causing me to moan his name. His tongue swirling around my clit as his fingers entered me slowly, I looked down to see him looking up at me, as he winked I smiled and moaned. I laid back and closed my eyes, running my hand through my hair. My body shaking as Ash increased his speed, I moaned louder and soon reached my high. 

As Ash continued, I felt myself get sensitive, so put my hand on his head. He pulled away, placed one last kiss on my thigh and then kissed back up my body, his lips greeting mine in a kiss. I kissed him back and felt how hard he was in his jeans, I grinned and bit his bottom lip, tugging gently. He moaned and I turned us, kissing his neck and began to undo his belt. I made sure he was ok and as he nodded, I continued to kiss him softly. 

Once his jeans and boxers were off, I was kissing him softly as I moved my hand up and down his length. He moaned as I did, I pulled away to kiss his cheek and saw he had kept his eyes closed, taking in the moment. I made my way down his body, kissing and biting every now and then taking him in my mouth. 

After, Ash and I were both laid back against the pillows, breathing heavily as I had my eyes closed. I heard Ash move, so I opened my eyes and saw him facing me, biting his lip. 

“A-am I forgiven?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah, you’re forgiven,” I smiled, kissing him softly. 

“Can I take you out tomorrow night then?” he asked. 

“If you want?” I asked, he nodded and smiled. 

“I do,” he grinned and kissed me softly. 

*

The next evening, Ash and I were getting changed. He said we were going to the place we had our first date, which was a restaurant near where I used to live. I wasn’t sure if he was trying to show me that he does care and remember what I tell him but either way, I was happy. He had told me how stunning I looked and as we drove to the restaurant, he was still acting nervous but he was talking to me and asking me how work was today. When we got there, Ash said his name and the guy walked us over to the table we had the first date. I smiled as I realised, he really was pulling out all the stops tonight. 

After eating our meals, talking about where we wanted to go on holiday together next and deciding on how much we really miss Japan, and reminiscing on memories we had together, we paid and then headed home. I followed Ash into the living room, he turned the light on and as I looked up, I gasped. There were sticky notes all over the walls, writing on each one, there were fairy lights hung up along the wall and pictures in frames of the two of us over our few years together. As Ash smiled at what i’m guessing CC had done, I was reading the sticky notes. 

I love you so much babe

You’re the most beautiful person in the world

You’re so cute

I will never understand how I got so lucky

I read a few more and then turned back to see Ash, he smiled softly and I smiled back. He then took my hand. 

“These past five years we’ve been together have been the happiest of my entire life. You really are the most beautiful person in the world and I am so lucky to have you in my life. You’ve been here through thick and thin and I love you so much,” he smiled and went down on one knee, getting a ring box from his pocket and opening it, showing me such a beautiful ring, “Y/F/N, will you marry me?” 

I gasped as I realised what all this was for, putting it together that he’s been nervous to ask me and his sneaking around was most likely to sort this out. I felt so bad for doubting him. 

“Babe?” he asked softly, I wiped a tear away and smiled. 

“Of course i’ll marry you,” I said, he grinned and placed the ring on my finger, standing up and kissing me softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it guys  
> Comment below for requests


End file.
